Et si tout avait été différent ?
by Tanutwo
Summary: Dans la catégorie des "Et si...", je demande les Avengers. Série de courts textes mettant en scène nos héros dans des situations différentes de celles des films. Chapitre 10 : Et si Natasha avait sombré dans la violence après l'attaque de Wanda ? Part 1
1. Et si Nick Fury

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Depuis quelques temps, je m'amuse à écrire des petits textes sur le thème des "Et si...". Car oui, j'aime me dire qu'un petit rien change le monde. Pour vous donner une idée, voici une liste de ce qui a déjà été écrit et qui devrait donc être prochainement publié si cette saga vous plait. **

****_Et si… La pierre du temps n'avait pas été récupérée avant la pierre de l'esprit ?  
_****

****_**_Et si… Hawkeye n'avait pas épargné Black Widow ? _**_****

**_Et si… Loki avait réussi à envahir la terre ?_**

**_Et si… Hulk s'était manifesté lors de la bataille finale contre Thanos ? _**

****_**_**_**_**_Et si… Natasha avait sombré dans la violence après l'attaque télépathique de Wanda ?_**_**_**_**_****

**_Et si… Tony avait refusé de prendre part au projet « Avengers » ? _**

**_Et si Natasha s'était sacrifiée pour sauver Steve ? _**

**Je ne vous promets pas qu'ils soient tous cohérents car chacun est libre d'interpréter les films comme il le veut. Mais de mon point, ils le sont.  
**

**Reviews Le poids de l'amitié :**

**xLouisa : si tu passes par là, je voulais te remercier pour ton commentaire sur Le poids de l'amitié. Ça fait plaisir à lire et redonne de la motivation même si j'écris principalement pour moi. **

**Luciole : Merci. Ravie de te voir toujours présente :)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et si… Nick Fury n'avait pas eu le temps de réunir les Avengers ? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La Terre était rapidement tombée en ruine. En une nuit, des immeubles avaient été détruits, des villes entières anéanties et de trop nombreuses vies avaient été prises. Les humains n'avaient pas été préparés à un tel assaut. Des combats avaient néanmoins été engagés, l'armée déployée, des missiles envoyés… mais rien n'y avait fait. La Terre avait été brutalement colonisée. Les dirigeants dépassés.

L'ennemi avait frappé fort. Beaucoup trop fort.

Et désormais, la Terre était prise dans une spirale de guerres galactiques incontrôlables.

Les différentes races bataillaient avec rage et détermination pour prendre possession du monde et régner en maître absolu sur la totalité des planètes. La Terre n'avait été qu'un grain de sable minuscule et facilement colonisable parmi tant d'autres.

L'Univers entier était devenu un champ de bataille apocalyptique qui, pourtant, aurait pu être évité si une personne n'avait pas échoué.

Si Nick Fury n'avait pas échoué.

Actuellement assis derrière son bureau dans les locaux souterrains du SHIELD, ce dernier tapait, depuis plusieurs secondes, rageusement du poing sur la table, ignorant la douleur aigüe qui se répandait dans son côté droit. Il était bien trop énervé pour s'en soucier.

Les hurlements et le vacarme assourdissant qui émanaient de derrière sa porte lui apprenaient que la fin était proche.

L'ennemi était là. Bien décidé à finir le boulot commencé et à le tuer.

Une main comprimant fermement sa blessure infligée par un tir laser, il ouvrit son tiroir et s'empara du premier dossier sur la pile.

Un sourire empli de regret et d'amertume apparut sur son visage à la lecture de la première page.

_The Avengers Initiative_.

Depuis sa rencontre avec des êtres venus d'autres galaxies, il avait consacré tellement de temps à ce projet que le voir partir en fumée avant même son existence le mettait hors de lui. Simplement, la menace était apparue trop rapidement. Trop soudainement. Et même s'il avait envoyé un signal de détresse à Carole Denvers, il savait qu'il était trop tard. Elle n'arriverait pas à temps pour le sauver. Pour tous les sauver.

Mais il pouvait se battre une dernière fois. Et les faire payer.

Se levant alors péniblement, il tituba jusqu'à son placard et ouvrit son armurerie personnelle. Les grenades y étaient toujours impeccablement rangées.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et un faisceau laser passa à travers sa porte. Involontairement, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même par réflexe et grogna. Oh non, il ne les laisserait pas s'en tirer sans pertes. Conscient de n'avoir plus beaucoup de temps pour agir, il attrapa les quatre grenades et les dégoupilla, attendant le bon moment pour relâcher ses doigts des détonateurs.

La porte ne tarda pas à exploser et il sourit en apercevant sept des créatures qui l'avaient poursuivi.

« Allez tous en enf… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux tirs l'atteignirent en pleine poitrine... et il s'effondra durement sur le sol. Les grenades s'éclipsèrent de ses mains et roulèrent dans un bruit sourd jusqu'aux pieds des intrus.

Sa seule pensée avant que tout ne devienne noir fut pour son projet. Son projet qui ne verrait jamais le jour.

Les Avengers n'avait été qu'un rêve improbable dans lequel il avait misé tous ses espoirs. Il n'avait été qu'un nom sur un papier… Un papier qui serait désormais brûlé de ses propres mains…

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier texte. Il y en aura des un peu plus longs et d'autres un peu plus courts mais dans l'ensemble il ne faut pas s'attendre à des romans. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions ou si d'autres "Et si ?" vous intéresse. **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	2. Et si Natasha Romanoff

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de ce recueil. Et je dirai que je m'avance un peu puisqu'il prend part dans Avengers EndGame. **

**Luciole : Merci beaucoup. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et si Natasha s'était sacrifiée pour sauver Steve ? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le retour dans le passé n'avait encore servi à rien. Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, Thanos avait réussi à s'emparer de trois pierres et contre toute attente, il était arrivé sur Terre pour Vision.

Si tout semblait indiquer qu'il allait, encore une fois, les vaincre, l'ordre des choses avait néanmoins changé et pendant qu'il était occupé à vouloir récupérer la pierre de l'esprit, Natasha et Steve étaient, eux, arrivés sur les traces de la pierre de l'âme.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment la trouver ? » Demanda Steve à Natasha en regardant en dessous d'un rocher.

« Ça fait une heure qu'on cherche Rogers, si elle était là, nous aurions déjà dû la trouver, » râla-t-elle d'impatience. « Gamora a dû se tromper d'emplacement. »

Après leurs nombreux retours dans le passé, certains évènements majeurs avaient été modifiés et le crâne rouge n'existait plus, ne pouvant les conduire sur la bonne voie. Les _morts_ étaient _vivants_ et même s'ils ne se rappelaient rien du futur, certains permettaient d'essayer de modifier les plans du géant sans s'en rendre compte. Certains comme Gamora.

« Non, elle nous a assuré qu'elle se trouvait ici, » insista-t-il. « Il faut se dépêcher, les autres ne retiendront pas longtemps Thanos et je n'ai pas très envie de le voir débarquer ici pendant que nous y sommes. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Elle non plus ne souhaitait pas sa présence. Car cela signifierait un nouvel échec et à ce stade, elle était fatiguée de le voir gagner malgré tout leurs efforts.

Cela faisait déjà quatre fois qu'ils revivaient ce scénario et il était temps que ça cesse. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche d'acquérir une pierre d'infinité avant lui.

Elle continua donc à chercher ardemment avant que son regard ne se porte sur la falaise.

« Steve, » le héla-t-elle. « Tony nous a bien dit que Thanos était parti chercher la pierre de l'âme avec Gamora mais était revenu sans et que c'était la raison pour laquelle leur plan avait échoué, non ? »

La pointe de réflexion au fond de sa voix le fit tourner la tête et il la vit pencher au dessus du vide. Une idée visiblement en tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? » S'approcha-t-il pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant toujours de fixer le ravin intensément.

C'était une évidence. Certes folle. Mais une évidence quand même.

« Tu te souviens de notre première conversation chez Sam ? » Lui demanda-t-elle gravement.

Il chercha un peu dans sa mémoire. Cela remontait à des années. Au tout début de leur trio quand Romanoff et lui étaient poursuivis par le SHIELD et Hydra.

« Celle où je t'ai dit que tu t'étais trompé de métier ? » Fronça-t-il le front.

Elle sourit timidement à ce souvenir. C'était tout Steve de lui rappeler qu'elle était une meilleure personne qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Celle-là oui, » confirma-t-elle. « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais demandé ? »

Elle planta ses yeux verts déterminés dans les siens et il comprit sans même qu'elle n'ait eu à s'expliquer davantage.

Il se souvenait désormais parfaitement de leur conversation.

« Nat' ne fais pas ça, » tenta-t-il de la raisonner en lui attrapant le bras tandis qu'elle avançait un peu plus vers le bord du mur pour évaluer la profondeur.

Elle accepta sa prise protectrice, conscient qu'il n'avait pas été préparé à la mort comme elle l'avait été.

« Il est temps d'honorer tes paroles et de me faire confiance Rogers, » dit-elle avec toute la placidité qui la caractérisait.

Il secoua la tête, décidément pas prêt à accepter son choix.

« On va trouver un autre moyen d'obtenir cette pierre, » affirma-t-il. « Et si nous ne le faisons pas, je serai celui qui sautera. »

Elle le dévisagea avec admiration. Le héros national avait encore parlé. Simplement, aujourd'hui, c'était à elle de laver ses péchés. Pas à lui.

« Le monde a besoin de Captain America, » le contredit-elle doucement.

« Mais il a besoin de toi également. »

Elle ne put réprimer un deuxième sourire gêné en coin. Il avait beau être un super soldat, sa principale force c'était sa compassion.

« Moins que toi. Tu as plus de chance de vaincre Thanos que moi. Et ne dis pas la contraire, tu passerais pour un vieux ringard. Déjà que tu n'as pas réussi à te trouver une copine, » leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel.

Son coeur se serra. Elle avait raison. Comme sur beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs.

« Je suis un peu trop occupé pour me soucier de ce détail Romanoff, » répliqua-t-il en faisant mine d'être vexé.

La jeune femme ricana furtivement avant que son visage ne se mure en une profonde détermination.

« Ne laisse pas ma mort te hanter, j'aurai l'impression d'avoir fait ça inutilement, » confia-t-elle avec un léger sarcasme, certaine qu'il s'en voudrait tout de même. « Et fais-moi plaisir une dernière fois, tu veux, » fixa-t-elle le vide pour se préparer à ce qui l'attendait. « Extermine ce fumier pour moi. Pour nous tous. Fais lui regretter d'être venu sur Terre et d'avoir voulu nous défier, d'accord ? »

Elle plongea son regard une dernière fois dans le sien et il n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle, qu'elle sauta sans prévenir.

Le monde s'arrêta alors de tourner... Avant qu'une violente déflagration ne fasse trembler toute la montagne. Il tomba à genoux et il ne sut si la perte d'équilibre en était à l'origine ou si son corps venait de comprendre avec absurdité l'importance du geste de l'espionne.

Natasha Romanoff. Sa Natasha Romanoff venait de se sacrifier pour lui laisser une chance de sauver la moitié de l'Univers.

Il venait de perdre son amie. Sa meilleure partenaire. Sa confidente. Et pas d'un simple claquement de doigt même si cela y ressemblait presque.

A cet instant, Steve Rogers aurait été incapable de faire quoique ce soit malgré les ténèbres qui emplissaient brutalement le ciel. Il était comme paralysé par le choc. Par la douleur.

Puis le bruit lui revint doucement et il se força à se remettre péniblement sur ses pieds.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Une. Pas deux.

Il aurait tout le loisir de pleurer sa mort une fois qu'ils auraient gagné la bataille. Une fois que Thanos aurait péri. Son sacrifice ne serait pas vain.

« Compte sur moi Nat', » souffla-t-il alors comme une promesse amère. « Compte sur moi. »

* * *

**Bon, encore rien de très réjouissant, je vous l'accorde. Mais j'imaginais cette scène de sacrifice depuis Captain America, le soldat de l'hiver lorsque Steve dit à Natasha qu'il lui ferait confiance si un jour elle devait lui sauver la vie xD Alors évidemment, avec l'intrigue de EndGame, je n'avais que l'embarras du choix. Après, je vous avoue que je n'espère pas que cela arrive. L'écrire est une chose, le voir en est une autre et je ne suis pas prête à la mort de Natasha. Ni aux autres d'ailleurs. **

**Alerte spoiler, si vous ne voulez pas de spoiler concernant Avengers Endgame, ne lisez pas plus bas ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spoiler**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spoiler**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Euh, on en parle du fait que j'avais raison et que mon coeur s'en trouve terriblement chagriné ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je savais que la vie de Natasha finirait ainsi. Trop de détails étaient parsemés dans les différents films. Son besoin de rédemption, le fait que les Avengers soit sa seule famille, son caractère à accepter la mort, et comme dit plus haut, sa demande de confiance à Steve pour lui sauver la vie (autrement dit implicitement, se sacrifier un jour pour sauver Steve... ou l'humanité). Bref, je suis triste. Terriblement triste. Heureusement, que les fictions existent pour me consoler. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	3. Et si Tony Stark

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Aujourd'hui je vous propose de lire une discussion entre Tony et Nick/Natasha, différente de celle que nous connaissons dans Iron Man 2. Comme d'habitude, écrire les paroles de Tony est toujours amusant donc j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment à lire. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Et si… Tony avait refusé de prendre part au projet « Avengers » ? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

« Vous savez, » continua-t-il de manger en toute décontraction, « si l'agent Romanoff ne m'a pas approuvé c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

Assis, l'un face à l'autre dans un restaurant du coin, Tony Stark et Nick Fury se jugeaient du regard depuis le début de leur discussion.

« Elle vous trouve trop indépendant, trop imprévisible, » argumenta Fury, les bras croisés sur la table. « Mais elle a souligné votre intelligence et votre capacité à innover et tester de nouvelles technologies. »

« Les éloges c'est toute ma vie, » reconnut immédiatement Tony.

« J'ai également mentionné votre égo surdimensionné, » ajouta la principale concernée en arrivant auprès de leur table. « Bonjour Monsieur Stark. »

Il la regarda s'installer à côté de son patron, non sans un sourire admiratif.

« Vous m'avez vraiment bien cerné. Vous avez un don pour ça non, agent Romanoff ? » La salua-t-il à son tour en enfournant une nouvelle fourchette dans sa bouche.

Le sarcasme dans sa voix était évident. Mais la jeune femme resta cependant de marbre.

« L'agent Romanoff a toute ma confiance et j'ai parfaitement étudié son rapport, » poursuivit le directeur du SHIELD sans se préoccuper de ses remarques. « Ce qu'elle y note n'est, pour moi, pas rédhibitoire. Je vous veux dans mon équipe. »

Un silence gênant s'installa et la nouvelle bouchée de Tony resta en suspens.

« Vous ne l'avez pas écouté ? » Lâcha-t-il, perplexe, en désignant Natasha d'un signe de tête.

Cette dernière sourit furtivement tandis que le visage de Fury resta stoïque.

« J'ai horreur de me répéter Monsieur Stark, » lui signala-t-il implicitement de se référer à son explication précédente.

« Donc vous êtes sérieux, » souligna-t-il en posant ses couverts. « Vraiment sérieux. »

« C'est exact. »

Un autre silence gênant prit possession des lieux.

« Elle en fera partie ? » Interrogea-t-il finalement Fury après quelques secondes.

« Elle n'en fera pas partie, non, » répondit Natasha à sa place pour capter son attention. « Elle aide juste au recrutement. »

Il fit une légère moue, comme déçu de sa réponse.

« Dans ce cas, ma réponse est non, » s'empara-t-il de son verre, laissant les deux personnes en face de lui, dubitatives.

Décidément, il était vraiment surprenant.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que si l'agent Romanoff faisait partie du projet, vous auriez dit oui ? » Demanda Fury, les sourcils froncés.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« Non plus, » affirma-t-il avec désinvolture en posant son verre. « C'était juste pour savoir. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

« Entre nous Stark, je ne vous porte pas dans mon cœur et je vous trouve insupportable, » décida d'intervenir la rousse. « Mais ce que vous avez créé peut sauver des vies. Ça pourrait changer le futur. Pensez-y »

Il la fixa. Pas du tout impressionné par ce qui sonnait comme un compliment.

« Ce n'est pas déjà ce que je fais ? »

Soutenant son regard, elle sourit alors sournoisement.

« Non, » donna-t-elle son avis franchement. « Vous vous contentez de vous amuser et de n'en faire qu'à votre tête. Quand allez-vous grandir un peu ? »

Les traits totalement inchangés, Tony Stark n'était visiblement pas affecté par les paroles de l'espionne.

« Hum, laissez-moi réfléchir, » marqua-t-il une petite pause ironique. « Jamais. »

Et il ne comptait pas le faire de sitôt. Sa vie était bien trop amusante pour qu'il y songe ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

« Vous êtes exaspérant, » siffla-t-elle placidement.

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est également l'avis de Pepper. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas. »

La langue de Fury claqua alors rudement et il reporta son regard sur lui.

« Monsieur Stark, il faut bien que vous compreniez les enjeux, » exposa gravement le directeur. « Vous êtes en train de mourir. Nous pouvons ralentir le processus pour vous donner une chance de trouver un remède mais pour ça, il faut que vous envisagiez d'agir en équipe. »

« Les équipes c'est pas mon truc, » réfuta-t-il aussitôt l'idée. « Mais montez la votre de débiles en collants si ça vous chante, vous avez tout mon soutien. »

Sans un autre mot il se leva, sous les regards peu surpris de ses interlocuteurs. Son imprévisibilité était prévisible quand on le connaissait un minimum.

« Si jamais vous changez d'avis, vous savez où trouver l'agent Romanoff, » ne s'épuisa pas le directeur Fury à essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

« Le bureau de Pepper, c'est noté, » tourna-t-il les talons en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Qui c'est, nous nous reverrons peut-être sur le terrain, » leur fit-il un petit signe de main courtois mais profondément sarcastique.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce troisième OS concernant l'avenir de Tony. Bien évidemment, il faut imaginer qu'après y avoir réfléchi et s'être rendu compte qu'il allait réellement mourir, il aurait changé d'avis lol **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	4. Et si Loki

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Alors que je peaufine les prochains chapitres de Budapest et de Haute sécurité, je vous poste cet OS qui est plutôt petit, mais rempli d'espoir. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. **

**Luciole : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux avis. Pour répondre à ta question, oui normalement, il y aura un os par jour vu que c'est déjà écrit. Mais après, avec moi, rien n'est sûr concernant mon temps libre lol J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci également ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et si Loki n'était pas réellement mort ? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Reprenant doucement ses esprits, Thor observa les soi-disant gardiens de la galaxie avec consternation.

« Si je comprends bien, c'est vous qui faites la loi dans l'espace ? »

« C'est cela. »

« On ne fait pas la loi Peter, on le protège, » précisa Gamora. « Et si vous dites que Thanos a tué votre frère pour pouvoir s'emparer d'une deuxième pierre, il faut vite agir avant qu'il n'en récupère une autre. »

« Sauf que nous ignorons où il compte se rendre, » lui rappela Peter.

« Alors il nous faut le découvrir, » assura-t-elle. « Peut-être que votre ami pourra nous le dire. »

« Mon ami ? » Fronça Thor des sourcils en regardant autour de lui pour ne voir personne d'autres qu'eux. « Quel ami ? Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Pourquoi il te manque le deuxième œil ? » S'esclaffa le raton laveur en donnant un coup de coude complice à Groot.

« Rockett, » s'indigna Gamora en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Quoi ? » S'indigna-t-il, nullement gêné. « Il ne voit pas qu'on se trouve dans l'espace parmi tout un tas de cadavres ? »

« Ces cadavres sont tout ce qu'il reste de mon peuple, » gronda Thor d'une voix peinée.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas trainer ici, » donna-t-il le fond de sa pensée en allant s'asseoir aux commandes de l'appareil.

« Je suis de son avis, » en fit de même Quill.

Gamora leur adressa un lourd regard accusateur avant de se tourner vers leur invité.

« Pardonnez Peter et Rockett, ils ont tendance à dire un peu trop ce qu'ils pensent même quand ce n'est pas approprié, » s'exprima la jeune femme. « Nous avons trouvé un autre survivant et nous l'avons mis dans la pièce d'à côté pour qu'il puisse se reposer égal… »

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Thor se dirigeait déjà dans le compartiment en question, d'un pas lourd et pressé. Aussitôt suivi par le reste de l'équipage, intrigué d'un tel comportement.

Il passa le pas de la porte et s'arrêta net devant la forme qui se dessinait miraculeusement devant lui.

« Loki, » souffla-t-il sous le choc de le voir debout en train de finir de se dépoussiérer.

Le concerné se redressa, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres alors qu'il regardait tout le monde s'entasser derrière Thor.

« Ravi de te revoir aussi mon frère, » déclara-t-il simplement.

Les visages curieux qui l'observèrent le firent sourire encore plus franchement.

« Je croyais que Thanos vous avez étranglé ? » Ne comprit pas Mantis, parlant au nom de ses amis alors qu'elle se rappelait les propos de Thor à son réveil.

« Un villageois s'est sacrifié en endossant mon identité. Nous savions que je n'avais aucune chance, » expliqua-t-il sans remords.

La simplicité avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces mots ne les aida pas à comprendre.

« Mais comment ? »

« Je suis le maître de l'illusion, » se présenta-t-il d'un air légèrement vantard en prenant l'apparence de Drax. « Un dieu de la malice. »

Les yeux horrifiés des uns et admiratifs des autres ne purent que le contenter. Il adorait ce jeu.

« Lui est un dieu, » désigna Drax du doigt l'asgardien à ses côtés, en regardant son double avec effroi. « Vous, vous n'êtes pas un dieu. Vous êtes le diable. »

Une grimace apparut alors sur le visage de Loki. Les êtres mortels ne comprenaient décidément rien aux possibilités qu'offraient ses pouvoirs.

« Tu es surtout un sacré bougre de menteur, » vint l'enserrer Thor d'une étreinte chaleureuse après avoir finalement encaissé la stupeur de le voir vivant. « J'aurai pourtant dû le savoir. »

« Tu te feras donc avoir à chaque fois cher frère ? » Resta-t-il les bras ballants, peu surpris de sa réaction.

Thor se recula pour le regarder, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un air radieux.

« M'imaginer te perdre m'est insupportable. J'en oublis parfois ton esprit tordu et espiègle. »

« Tu as toujours été trop sentimental, » fit-il la moue.

« Et toi, sûrement pas assez. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je reste constamment en vie. »

Si Thor s'était retrouvé à sa place, il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'un villageois meurt pour lui et ne fasse croire au titan qu'il venait de détruire un dieu.

« Loin de moi de vouloir interrompre votre petite réunion de famille très touchante, » railla Peter. « Mais si Thanos a déjà deux pierres, il faudrait peut-être songer à mettre au point un plan. »

« Le plan c'est de l'anéantir, » approuva Thor gravement. « Et nous avons désormais un avantage sur lui. »

« Lequel ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Loki. »

* * *

**Fin. Avec 1% de chance que cela arrive. Mais bon, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire vos réactions et je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	5. Et si Pepper

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard mais en relisant, j'ai voulu modifier un passage et bien évidemment, cela m'a fait tout réécrire (bon d'accord, pas tout... mais presque lol). Après avoir posté la suite de Budapest, la suite de Haute sécurité ne devrait plus tarder non plus. **

** Merci pour vos ajouts ;) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et si Pepper avait annoncé à Tony qu'elle attendait un bébé ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

« Ne me dis pas que tu es sur ce vaisseau, » se brisa la voix de Pepper Potts au travers de son oreillette. « Mon dieu, ne me dis pas que tu es à bord de ce vaisseau. »

A l'entente de sa voix paniquée et cassée par l'inquiétude, le cœur de Tony se serra. Il pouvait aisément imaginer sa main couvrant sa bouche pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions.

« Pep… »

Il détestait devoir lui imposer ses idées farfelues de super-héros bienfaiteur de la planète Terre. Et encore plus quand celles-ci l'emmenaient dans des situations aussi dangereuses qu'à cet instant.

« …Je suis à bord, » confirma-t-il doucement sa position.

Il l'entendit pleurer plus franchement et pendant un bref moment, il fut tenter de faire demi-tour. Juste un bref moment.

« Tony, je t'en supplie, reviens, » l'implora-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Dire qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction aurait été mentir. Tout son corps se rendait malade de la laisser seule alors qu'une attaque extraterrestre était sur le point de se produire. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix._  
_

Abandonner maintenant signifierait probablement une guerre encore plus dangereuse. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser ce Dr. Strange et sa pierre verte entre les mains d'un titan fou, prêt à anéantir la moitié du monde.

« Je ne peux pas, » déclara-t-il alors simplement en regardant l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.

Le cœur de l'appareil. La salle des machines.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir, le mécanisme de vol était sophistiqué et semblait brillamment pensé. S'il arrivait à en prendre le contrôle, l'étudier lui permettrait sûrement d'améliorer ses créations. Voire même de lui faire gagner plusieurs années de recherches. C'était tout à fait prodigieux.

« Tony, …tu avais raison… je suis enceinte, » renifla-t-elle, la gorge nouée par le chagrin. « Alors je t'en conjure, si tu as un temps soit peu d'amour pour moi, reviens pour nous. Pars de ce vaisseau, s'il te plait. »

Cet aveu le cloua sur place et il s'arrêta net. Est-ce qu'il avait seulement bien entendu ?

« Tu… tu as dit que tu ne l'étais pas ? » Souffla-t-il sous le choc.

Elle se moucha. Visiblement trop atteinte par le tourment d'émotion dans lequel il l'avait plongé.

« Je sais. Je comptais te faire la surprise au dîner de ce soir, » avoua-t-elle difficilement. « Alors n'annule pas, d'accord ? »

Il allait être père.

_Bordel_, il allait vraiment être père.

Le sentiment indescriptible qui l'envahit lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique mêlée à une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il espérait sincèrement que Pepper le ressentirait de chez eux.

« Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? »

Elle inspira, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration erratique.

« Un peu plus de deux mois, » confia-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Il voulut crier de joie mais se retint. Cependant, il l'avait bel et bien rêvé. Et même s'il ne s'était pas senti prêt pour une telle nouvelle ce matin, désormais il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

Malheureusement, le bonheur n'était jamais donné avec facilité. Surtout quand on s'appelait Tony Stark. Et l'attaque de la Terre par les sbires de Thanos rendait la situation de son retour extrêmement compliquée. Avec une telle menace, l'avenir de son futur enfant était compromis et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« Je vous aime Madame Potts, mais si je n'agis pas, notre bébé n'aura aucune chance de voir le jour sur cette planète, » expliqua-t-il son choix d'une voix empli de regrets.

Il espérait que la distance ne dénaturerait pas toute la sincérité de ses paroles. Et que la jeune femme finirait un jour par comprendre son raisonnement. En l'état, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en serait rien.

« Mon dieu, non, » sanglota-t-elle de nouveau bruyamment. « Appelle Steve, Natasha ou quelqu'un d'autre... mai… ne me la...sse pa... »

La communication se brouilla peu à peu et sa voix se fondit dans un murmure.

« Monsieur Stark, nous perdons la com..nicat… avec Ma...me Po..s, » lui apprit Vendredi, la voix saccadée également. « Et je su… en train de vous per… au…si… ».

Le silence s'abattit brutalement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tony Stark se sentit bien seul. Pepper allait lui en vouloir à mort pour avoir osé prendre cette décision. Il aurait intérêt à se faire vite pardonner s'il ne voulait pas mourir de sa main. Mais pour ça, encore faudrait-il revenir sain et sauf.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, pour ce petit passage. J'espère que ça vous plu. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	6. Et si Steve

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Cet OS se situe au début de Captain America : Le soldat de l'hiver. Je pourrai même dire que c'est une scène manquante. Mais à vous de juger. **

**Merci pour les ajouts.**

**Luciole : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. Ça motive vraiment à poster car sinon je crois que je ne posterai que sur AO3 qui est beaucoup plus actif qu'ici lol **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et si Steve n'avait vraiment pas apprécié le comportement de Natasha ? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

« Arrête de faire la gueule Rogers, tout s'est bien terminé, détend-toi, » s'approcha Natasha de Steve avec une totale décontraction.

Assis au fond du quinjet qui les ramenait à la base, le soldat la regarda s'asseoir dans le siège d'à côté, les pupilles envahis de reproche.

« Tu as mis les otages en danger. Tu as mis mon équipe en danger. Et surtout, tu t'es mise en danger sans même me le dire, » l'accusa-t-il sévèrement. « Je ne considère pas que tout se soit bien terminé. Bien au contraire. »

D'ordinaire calme et pacifiste, il semblait, pour le coup, furax.

Vraiment furax.

Mais si le ton employé surprit la jeune femme, elle ne s'en trouva pas impressionnée pour autant. Clint utilisait souvent le même pour lui reprocher son impulsivité. C'était devenu comme une habitude.

« Je n'étais pas en danger, » se défendit-elle en s'adossant contre le dossier de son siège, comme encore éprouvée par la grenade. « C'était une simple mission de sauvegarde. Rien de compliqué à obtenir. »

Quand bien même, Steve s'en fichait royalement. Elle était sous son commandement. Sous son autorité. Mais comme souvent, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

« Tu aurais dû m'en tenir informé, » soutint-il fermement. « Les conséquences auraient pu être plus graves que de simples éraflures. »

Et quand il disait ça, il parlait évidement de celles qui parsemaient le bras gauche de la jeune femme.

« Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, d'accord, » opposa-t-elle doucement.

Et pour une fois, c'était la vérité. Ses ordres de missions avaient été clairs et précis. Steve Rogers ne devait pas avoir vent du piratage de ces données. Il ne devait sa découverte qu'à son intrusion involontaire. Sans le combat, jamais il ne l'aurait vu le faire. Et jamais il n'aurait été énervé contre une chose qu'il aurait dû ignorer.

« Toi peut-être pas, » concéda-t-il, les dents serrés. « Mais Fury aurait dû m'en parler. Si la prise d'otage avait mal tourné, je l'en aurai tenu pour seul responsable. »

Natasha souffla. Par moment elle avait l'impression qu'il vivait encore dans un temps où les secrets tactiques n'étaient pas cachés. Il ne se rendait pas compte que ce temps n'avait jamais existé et qu'il était sûrement le seul à être totalement honnête en toute circonstance.

« Arrête de dramatiser tu veux, » rouspéta-t-elle. « Si Fury ne te l'a pas dit c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et je suis certaine que ce n'était pas dans le but ultime de compromettre ta mission de sauvetage. »

Au son de sa voix, le soldat pouvait dire qu'elle se moquait. Gentiment certes. Mais elle se moquait. Elle ne comprenait vraisemblablement pas les principes qui l'habitaient et son attachement aux respects des règles.

« J'aurai pensé qu'après toutes ces missions tu m'aurais accordé un peu plus ta confiance, » lui fit-il part de sa déception.

Elle lui lança aussitôt un petit sourire taquin en coin.

« Ne le prend pas pour toi Rogers mais personne n'a ma confiance, » dit-elle avec une totale indifférence.

Pourtant…

« Clint l'a, » objecta-t-il durement en la fixant.

_Clint. _

Elle baissa les yeux et son visage se ferma. Elle n'aimait pas être prise au dépourvu.

« Clint c'est… différent, » bredouilla-t-elle, ne pouvant expliquer leur relation particulière.

Ils avaient connu tellement de haut et de bas ensemble, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix de la lui accorder. A vrai dire, c'était arrivé tellement naturellement qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Il était d'ailleurs devenu bien plus qu'un simple coéquipier.

« Et Fury ? » S'interrogea Steve.

Là, elle aurait pu l'expliquer. Mais elle ne le voulait simplement pas.

« Fury c'est encore différent de Clint, » révéla-t-elle, les yeux plissés de malice.

Hum. Il avait beau être en colère contre elle, Steve admirait sa capacité à se cacher de ses émotions derrière un masque. L'espionne était complexe. Complexe. Mystérieuse. Douée. Et profondément têtue. Il n'arriverait jamais à lui faire avouer ses véritables pensées.

Abandonner n'était pas dans son caractère. Cependant, face à elle, il n'avait par moment pas le choix.

« Je ne sais pas ce que contient cette clé usb, » la sortit-il de sa poche pour la lui tendre, « mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas légale et que ce n'est surtout pas à moi de la remettre à Fury. »

Le SHIELD baignait dans les affaires louches. Se rendre complice d'un acte de vol aurait bafoué sa personnalité. Néanmoins, il comptait bien demander à Fury des explications.

« Tu es beaucoup trop moral pour ce métier, » s'en empara la rousse afin de la ranger dans sa propre poche. « Tu te feras bouffer par tes émotions avant même que tu n'ais compris comment fonctionnait ce siècle et que tu ais invité une fille à dîner, » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il siffla avec un amusement certain. Dieu qu'il détestait quand elle se croyait plus maline que lui alors que sa vie de célibataire était semblable à la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Romanoff. »

Elle répondit simplement par un autre petit sourire.

« Reconnais que ce n'était pas si dramatique, » déclara-t-elle en se levant, prête à retourner au devant de l'appareil. « Il t'arrivera toujours des imprévus Rogers. A toi de les gérer comme il se doit. »

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Un petit OS que j'aurai bien vu dans le film perso. J'adore vraiment leur dynamique et je suis donc toujours ravie d'écrire sur eux deux. Après Clint/Natasha, c'est le deuxième couple que j'adore. **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	7. Et si Bucky

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Ce n'est pas mon OS préféré de ce recueil mais je trouvais intéressant d'imaginer Bucky se souvenir de son passé avec Natalia lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la red room. **

**Luciole : Merci pour ta review. En effet Steve énervé était assez spécial à écrire. Surtout que j'ai souvent tendance à l'écrire compatissant et bienveillant (comme ici d'ailleurs lol). Si tu n'y avais pas encore pensé, je t'invite à t'inscrire sur le site, ce serait plus simple pour te répondre personnellement ;) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et si Bucky s'était souvenu de Natalia lorsqu'il tentait de l'étrangler ? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Les deux mains fermement serrées autour de sa gorge, Bucky ne ménageait pas l'ancienne espionne soviétique. Comme tous dans ces locaux, elle était une ennemie. Une ennemie à abattre. Et il était bien déterminé à tuer toutes les personnes présentes qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.

« Tu pourrais au moins me reconnaître, » articula difficilement Natasha tandis qu'elle essayait de le faire lâcher prise.

Elle avait dit cette phrase sans grande conviction. Lui rappeler Odessa et leur combat sur le pont n'était peut-être pas une idée de génie. Néanmoins, un frisson parcourut le soldat de l'hiver. Aussitôt suivi d'un choc cérébral. Son étreinte se desserra subitement et la confusion put se lire sur son visage.

« Natalia ? » Marmonna-t-il.

Bon dieu, plus personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, cela remontait même avant son arrivée au sein du SHIELD. L'entendre le prononcer était aussi choquant que d'entendre le prénom en lui-même.

Une main sur sa gorge douloureuse, la jeune femme se servit de l'autre pour arrêter les gardes qui venaient sur eux et les renvoya plus loin d'un petit signe discret.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire plus de blessés. Ou de rendre Bucky de nouveau furieux. Il avait déjà commis assez de dégâts.

« Natalia qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Les sourcils froncés et durs, il la détaillait avec incompréhension et reproche.

« J'ai infiltré les rangs, » expliqua-t-elle doucement en se redressant et en toussant légèrement. « Tu ne te souviens pas de l'ordre de mission ? »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait dire. Mais son instinct lui soufflait que la red room était responsable de son comportement violent et elle agissait donc en conséquence. Si elle avait raison, sa capacité à réagir en fonction des éléments allait sûrement sauver des vies. Dont la sienne et celle de Bucky.

L'homme en face d'elle secoua alors la tête, cherchant visiblement à se remémorer les évènements passés. Mais rien ne lui venait et au vu de son visage déformé, sa tête devait tambouriner méchamment.

« Je… je n'étais pas… plus ton superviseur, » bredouilla-t-il finalement après plusieurs secondes. « Comment je suis arrivé ici ? »

_Superviseur_.

Cela confirmait son hypothèse. La red room était bien derrière tout ça.

Il regarda avec méfiance l'environnement de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et la jeune femme décida qu'elle devait le garder concentré sur elle. Uniquement sur elle. Pas sur l'armée de garde qui s'organisait autour d'eux pour le neutraliser.

« Je devais les infiltrer et tu étais censé venir m'aider, » conserva-t-elle son regard vert dans le sien.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. L'énervement de l'ignorance commençait à parcourir l'intégralité de son corps. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus se maitriser.

« Infiltrer qui ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? » Grogna-t-il en la poussant contre le mur, les deux mains fermement serrées autour de ses bras.

Elle le laissa faire, encaissant avec facilité le choc du mur contre son dos. Elle aurait des bleus. Ses bras également.

« Tu as perdu le contrôle, » répondit-elle uniquement à sa deuxième question, le corps décontracté pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie. « Mais tu es revenu à toi juste avant de me tuer. »

Merci n'était pas requis. La red room ne s'encombrait jamais de politesse. Cela aurait paru suspect.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Quelque part. Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. »

Prononcer le mot SHIELD ne lui paraissait pas une bonne idée. Pour contrôler ses agents, la red room utilisait des déclencheurs. Nul doute que celui-ci aurait pu en faire partie.

« Je veux savoir, » raffermit-il sa prise sur ses bras.

Elle ne grimaça pas, gardant le contrôle sur ses émotions.

« Il faut que tu te calmes, » dit-elle simplement.

« Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? »

« Lâches-moi. »

C'était bien évidemment une demande improbable. Pour l'avoir déjà vécu, l'ancienne espionne savait qu'après avoir été conditionné, le réveil était brutal et effrayant. Pour ne pas chaotique et douloureux.

Les mains toujours enserrées autour de ses bras, il forçait de plus en plus sans même en avoir conscience. Elle ne pourrait pas résister indéfiniment à sa prise. Et elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'option pour le calmer sans faire intervenir les gardes et qu'un autre massacre n'est lieu.

En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait même qu'une seule possibilité.

Et cela allait les secouer. Tous les deux.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle avant de s'emparer de son dard de veuve et de le déclencher.

Bucky n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le choc électrique les traversait déjà. Ils s'effondrèrent à terre presque en même temps. Et la fourmilière se mit en marche.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les agents du SHIELD s'occupèrent de Bucky. Il fallait d'urgence le mettre dans un endroit isolé pour lui permettre de revenir au présent sans se blesser ou blesser quelqu'un d'autre.

Steve, qui avait suivi la scène reculé dans un coin, s'était précipité vers Natasha tandis qu'elle commençait à reprendre conscience.

« Tes réflexes de survie sont impressionnants mais totalement stupides Romanoff, » l'aida-t-il à se redresser en lui tendant sa main.

Le corps encore secoué, elle s'en empara et se passa une main derrière la nuque.

« Bucky va bien ? » Ne prit-elle pas la peine de répondre.

« Il semble aller bien, » confirma Steve alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise. « Tu te rappelles de lui ? »

Elle ferma les yeux. La question valait de l'or.

« Comment je pourrais ? » Souffla-t-elle. « Mon cerveau a été reconditionné tellement de fois que désormais je n'ai plus que des brides d'images de mon passé. Et Bucky n'est dans aucunes d'elles. »

D'ailleurs, ces dernières minutes l'avaient profondément troublée. Elle savait que son passé n'avait rien eu de glorieux mais elle avait pu s'en sortir grâce à l'aide de Barton. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, » lui indiqua Steve en la voyant afficher un air coupable.

Elle fixa le vide. Il avait sûrement raison.

« Arrête de me lire comme dans un livre ouvert Rogers, c'est flippant, » parla-t-elle sérieusement.

Un sourire furtif étira ses lèvres. Il ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il avait demandé de l'aide à Clint pour apprendre à la déchiffrer. Mais même s'il avait été d'une grande aide, il devait reconnaître qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien tout seul.

« Bucky ne se souvient même plus de moi ou de qui il est, » chuchota-t-il, la gorge nouée. « Il a peut-être survécu à sa chute mais il n'a pas eu la chance que j'ai eu. C'est perturbant de se dire que pendant tout ce temps il était manipulé. »

S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait évidemment tout fait pour l'aider. Mais il ne l'avait pas su...

« Tu n'es pas responsable non plus, » le rassura Natasha. « La red room l'est. »

Comme souvent dès qu'il s'agissait de manipulation mentale. .

« Il était comme un frère pour moi, » confia-t-il. « S'il ne se souvient que de toi, aide-le. Ne l'abandonne pas s'il te plait. »

La supplication sonnait étrange aux oreilles de Natasha. Néanmoins, elle comprenait son malaise. Elle vivait actuellement le même.

La red room avait détruit des vies. Des tas de vies. La sienne la première. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour les autres. Steve avait tendance à ressentir la même chose et son côté moral décuplait ce sentiment grandement.

« Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, » lui promit-elle. « On l'aidera ensemble à surmonter son passé s'il le veut bien. »

* * *

**Pour tout avouer, je préfère la deuxième partie de cet OS. Je suis toujours plus à l'aise avec du Natasha/Steve qu'avec du Bucky/Steve. Mais bon, lorsque j'avais commencé ce recueil j'avais voulu écrire un peu sur tout le monde. **

**J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	8. Et si Tony 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Alors oui, je sais, certain(e)s me diront qu'ils ont déjà lu cet OS. Simplement, l'OS qui suivra celui-ci sera "Et si Tony avait arrêté Natasha après qu'elle ait laissé Steve et Bucky s'enfuir". Du coup, j'ai trouvé approprié de reposter cet OS ci sous la forme "Et si Tony avait aidé Natasha après qu'elle ait laissé Steve et Bucky s'enfuir".  
**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit échange si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà lu.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour ceux et celles qui veulent ;)**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_Et si Tony avait aidé Natasha après qu'elle ait laissé Steve et Bucky s'enfuir ? _**

**_._**

**_._**

Regardant l'horizon au travers des grandes baies vitrées du quartier des Avengers, Tony était certain qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable.

Cependant, même si lui et Romanoff avaient eu des débuts difficiles, ils faisaient tous deux partis d'une équipe. _Leur équipe_. Et s'il avait bien retenu une chose au cours des différents combats, c'était qu'entre coéquipiers, l'entraide était primordiale. Peu importe les tensions ou les affinités entre chacun, sur le terrain, l'objectif était le même. A savoir, exterminer l'envahisseur. Et jusqu'alors, cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

Alors certes, aujourd'hui, elle les avait trahis. Durement. Soudainement. Et en plein affrontement.

Mais elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune femme, qui malgré son passé chaotique, risquait sans cesse sa vie pour sauver l'humanité… Tout comme Steve. Et tout comme ses autres partenaires contre qui il avait combattu, et qui étaient désormais, par sa faute, retenus dans les couloirs souterrains du Raft.

A bien y réfléchir, de tous, c'était sûrement elle qui avait agi avec le plus de loyauté en laissant les deux hommes s'enfuir. Elle ne s'était pas impliquée émotionnellement et elle avait reconsidéré son opinion suite aux différents événements survenus.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir d'avoir pesé le pour et le contre pour finalement changer de camp.

Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser les hommes du gouvernement l'arrêter pour ça.

Tournant les talons, il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de l'espionne, tâtonnant l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains avec conviction. Il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de sens moral et l'équipe n'était peut-être pas toujours d'accord avec ses idées mais pour une fois, il était certain de faire le choix.

S'approchant au bout de deux minutes du lieu de ses attentes, il constata avec étonnement que la porte était ouverte avant de comprendre que cela permettait à la jeune femme de guetter les bruits en approche pendant qu'elle préparait ses affaires.

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, Natasha lui lança un regard noir tout en zippant la fermeture éclair de son sac.

« Si vous êtes là pour m'arrêter Tony, je vous conseille de dégager de ma route, » l'avertit-elle durement en posant son sac sur son épaule.

Le visage impénétrable, il resta à l'encadrement de la porte et la regarda s'emparer de ses armes, qu'elle rangea, à son grand soulagement, dans les étuis de sa ceinture. Visiblement, ses intentions n'étaient pas de le combattre et cela le rassurait. Sans son armure, ses compétences en combat n'était assurément pas à la hauteur de celles de l'espionne.

« Non, » la détrompa-t-il aussitôt. « Si je suis là, c'est pour vous prévenir que les gardes seront là dans dix minutes et qu'ils ont mis le paquet sur le nombre. Je crois que vous leur faites peur. »

Elle pinça des lèvres, se doutant que le gouvernement n'enverrait pas un ou deux gardes seulement, mais plutôt une quinzaine.

« Je serai déjà partie dans dix minutes, » l'informa-t-elle sèchement. « Sauf si cette discussion est un diverti… »

« Ils ont effacé vos codes d'autorisation de décoller, » l'interrompit-il pour lui prouver qu'il n'essayait pas de gagner du temps. « C'est pourquoi je voulais également vous donner ça, » lui montra-t-il l'objet dans sa main.

Soupçonneuse, elle l'observa dubitative. Les paroles de Stark durant leur précédent échange l'avaient secoué et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui faire totalement confiance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'approcha-t-elle malgré tout.

« La clé qui vous permettra de déverrouiller le quinjet sans utiliser les commandes vocales, » lui tendit-il pour qu'elle s'en empare. « J'ai ajouté cette alternative après avoir signé les accords, au cas où les choses auraient dégénérées… Il faut croire que le génie en moi avait bien fait. »

Elle sourit légèrement à cette réplique digne de lui. Tony ne changerait définitivement pas.

« Vous avez conscience que vous devenez un traître en m'aidant ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Il changea d'expression, y ayant bien réfléchi et sachant par avance qu'elle accepterait sans difficultés sa demande future.

« Justement, à ce propos, » fronça-t-il des sourcils, l'air extrêmement sérieux. « Ne prenez pas ça pour une demande tordue, mais en fait, j'espérai que vous pourriez m'assommer ou quelque chose comme ça pour les persuader que je n'ai rien à voir dans votre évasion. Il faut toujours garder un œil sur l'ennemi. Vous et Captain étant hors du circuit, il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne la relève, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le fixa attentivement, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui avoue que c'était une plaisanterie. Mais il n'en fit rien.

« Faites gaffe Tony, agent double un jour, agent double toujours, » lui rappela-t-elle ses paroles au bout de quelques secondes.

Il esquissa un fin sourire en comprenant le sens implicite de ses propos. Natasha Romanoff n'était définitivement pas douée de remords.

« Prenez soin de vous Natasha et empêchez le fossile de faire des bêtises, » ne s'engagea-t-il pas sur un tel sujet en sachant que les minutes étaient comptées.

Les traits de la jeune femme se durcirent et elle planta ses yeux reconnaissant dans ceux de Stark avant de sortir son arme et de lui porter un coup violent mais contrôlé à l'arrière du crâne.

Il s'affaissa aussitôt au sol dans un bruit sourd, sous le regard impassible de l'espionne russe.

« Merci Tony, » souffla-t-elle en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le hangar.

* * *

**Pas un grand OS je vous l'accorde mais le prochain ne le sera pas non plus.  
**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	9. Et si Tony 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Comme promis, voici l'OS s'opposant au précédent. Même si je ne vois pas Tony agir ainsi, j'ai essayé de le garder fidèle aux films. J'espère avoir réussi. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et si Tony avait arrêté Natasha après qu'elle ait laissé Steve et Bucky s'enfuir ? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La bataille à l'aéroport avait été éprouvante.

Autrefois partenaires, les Avengers s'étaient divisés et pour la première fois battus entre eux. Si certains avaient retenu leurs coups, d'autres ne l'avaient pas fait.

Natasha sentait donc son dos protester à chaque mouvement, tandis que Tony avait le bras dans une écharpe. Mais le plus dur restait sûrement la douleur psychologique d'avoir combattu des amis et de les avoir blessés pour une cause qui ne le méritait pas.

Pourtant, malgré leur état, cela ne les empêchait pas de s'affronter depuis plusieurs minutes dans une conversation houleuse. Chacun ayant une opinion désormais différente sur les évènements passés et à venir.

« Bon sang Natasha, vous avez laissé s'enfuir Rogers et Barns. A quoi vous pensiez ? »

La leçon de morale mélangée à la déception de Tony pouvait clairement se faire entendre. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir été trahi. Alors certes, connaissant la complexité de la jeune femme il aurait dû le prévoir. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être déçu. Terriblement déçu. Il lui avait fait confiance, il n'aurait décidément pas dû.

« J'ai réfléchi aux conséquences que cela aurait s'ils se trouvaient enfermés dans une cellule du Raft. Et ça vous ne ferait pas de mal d'y penser également, » répliqua-t-elle, furieuse. « Steve ne se serait jamais rendu. Il aurait préféré se battre jusqu'au bout, quitte à mourir. C'est ça que vous auriez voulu ? »

Stark ne comprenait décidément rien à la volonté humaine. Elle était peut-être froide et faite de marbre, mais lui n'était pas mieux. Il le cachait simplement sous une pluie d'argent qu'il distribuait sans limite.

« Les accords ont été rédigés pour une raison, » lui rappela-t-il le traité qu'ils avaient tous les deux signés. « En agissant à leur convenance, lui et Barnes enfreignent la loi et deviennent des dangers pour des milliers de gens. »

Autrement dit, il la mettait dorénavant dans le même panier puisqu'elle les avait aidés.

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? » Essaya-t-elle de le raisonner. « Vous pensez réellement que Steve ou moi-même sommes des dangers ? »

Elle évita soigneusement d'inclure le soldat de l'hiver. Ne faisant pas partie de l'équipe et étant soupçonné de meurtre, Stark n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion de lui rappeler les faits.

« Je n'en sais rien. A vous de me le dire, » fronça-t-il des sourcils pour lui signifier que la réponse était pourtant évidente.

C'était tout Stark. Toujours à se croire plus intelligent et plus impliqué que les autres.

« Nous avons commis des erreurs, » reconnut-elle. « Cela ne veut pas dire que les Avengers sont des dangers pour autant. »

Et elle le pensait.

« Nous avons détruit la vie de milliers de personnes, » rectifia-t-il. « Il faut que tout cela cesse. Les accords sont là pour nous guider. Pour montrer aux gens que nous sommes contrôlables. Et que nous ne sommes pas juste des personnes qui détruisent des villes dès qu'une menace survient. »

Car actuellement, c'était ce que plus de la moitié de la population devait penser. D'ailleurs, l'espionne russe y avait consenti lors des premières discussions.

« Depuis quand un traité guide votre vie ? » Arqua-t-elle un sourcil. « Et avez-vous pensé au nombre de vies que nous avons sauvé ? Ces menaces, comme vous dites, sont réelles. Si nous n'avons plus la possibilité de réagir qui le fera ? »

Sûrement pas le gouvernement en tout cas. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Steve Rogers n'avait pas voulu céder.

« Comment réagiriez-vous si des personnes optimisées venaient détruire votre ville parce qu'une horde d'extraterrestre, en laquelle vous ne croyez même pas, avait décidé de venir défier ces mêmes personnes, agent Romanoff ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Il venait de marquait un point.

« J'ai fait ce que je pensais juste, » l'avisa-t-elle simplement. « Steve ne se serait jamais laissé emmener. Barnes non plus. Je ne compte pas vous présenter d'excuse. »

Elle avait évité un massacre et le referait sans hésiter si la situation se renouvelait. Stark arriverait bien à l'admettre un jour…

« Vous n'auriez pas dû empêcher T'challa de les arrêter, » affirma-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

… Mais pour le moment, -et comme à son habitude, il restait buté sur ses convictions.

« Le monde est plus chaotique et secret que vous ne le pensez, » certifia-t-elle. « Arrêtez de ne servir que vos propres intérêts et de penser que tout le monde agit mal parce qu'ils ne pensent pas de votre façon. »

Il haussa des épaules.

« Nous aurions pu en discuter autour d'un verre plutôt que de nous battre, » lui fit-il remarquer. « Cap' a décidé tout seul d'être un hors-la-loi. Je ne l'ai pas forcé. »

Non, ça c'était sûr, il ne l'avait pas forcé.

« Ce serait trop difficile d'admettre que la situation ne pouvait pas être soit toute noire, soit toute blanche ? »

Leur principal erreur venait de là. Aucun des deux clans n'avait le bon raisonnement.

« 170 pays ont signé les accords. La situation ne pouvait pas être plus blanche. »

Natasha ferma les yeux devant son manque d'ouverture d'esprit.

« Et voyez où tout cela nous a conduit. Certains sont en prison, d'autres en cavale et Rhodes est paralysé. »

« Si Captain et sa bande s'étaient rendus, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. »

Mon dieu qu'elle le trouvait insupportable.

« Nous n'aurions même pas dû essayer de les arr… »

Des pas résonnèrent, interrompant soudainement la jeune femme dans sa phrase.

Tournant la tête, elle aperçut avec consternation les hommes de Ross venir dans leur direction, armes à la main.

L'évidence ne pouvait être plus flagrante.

« Vous le saviez ? » Plissa-t-elle le front d'interrogation en plantant ses yeux verts de rage dans ceux de l'homme à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolé, » répondit-il implicitement à sa question.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire combien il la décevait mais rien ne sortit. Quoiqu'elle pense, Stark resterait à tout jamais Stark. A la place, elle tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à partir mais une main ferme s'agrippa à son bras, la forçant à l'immobilité.

« Laissez-moi partir Tony, » souffla-t-elle d'une voix pleine de menace.

Elle ne voulait pas le combattre. Trop de personnes en avaient déjà soufferts aujourd'hui. Mais elle pouvait toujours lui faire croire l'inverse.

« Je ne peux pas, » garda-t-il cependant sa prise.

Et il n'en démordrait pas. Elle manquait de temps.

« Si vous faites ça, vous le regretterez, » le prévint-elle en observant les hommes commencer à les encercler. « Pour une fois, essayer de me mesurer les conséquences de vos actions plutôt que de les subir. »

Elle visait juste. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Au fond de lui, cela lui brisait même le cœur. Néanmoins, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. En signant les accords, ses agissements étaient désormais punis par la loi. Elle aurait dû y réfléchir plus profondément.

D'autant que s'il la laissait partir, cela revenait à agir comme elle l'avait fait pour Steve et Bucky. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« Natasha Romanoff, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violation des accords et traitrise envers les Etats Unies d'Amérique, » prononça-t-il fermement. « Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous. »

Sortant une paire de menotte de sa poche, il la retourna et enserra ses poignets dedans. De par son attitude détachée, il pouvait dire qu'elle le laissait faire. De par la contracture de ses muscles, il pouvait dire qu'elle était en colère. Très en colère.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas lutter, ils ont l'autorisation de tirer, » murmura-t-il à son oreille, par peur qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable.

Un rictus amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. S'il cherchait à se faire pardonner, c'était raté.

« Quand vous prendrez enfin conscience de vos erreurs, venez me chercher, vous saurez où me trouver. »

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, vous avez désormais les deux versions de cette scène. Laquelle préférez-vous ? **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	10. Et si Natasha 1 Part 1

**Bonsoir à tous,  
**

**Me revoici avec un nouveau Et si... _de nouveau _****centré sur Natasha. Pour celles et ceux ayant vu le film (les autres, veuillez arrêter votre lecture de cette intro immédiatement si vous ne souhaitez pas être spoilé), je tiens à dire que le film m'a profondément déçue. J'ai trouvé triste de ne pas voir Natasha dans un seul combat. Alors certes, j'avais prédit qu'elle allait mourir ainsi (cf chap 2 de ce recueil) et je trouve cela logique quand on examine son passé et son caractère mais sachant qu'elle n'avait déjà pas un grand rôle dans IW, je m'étais attendue à un peu plus de présence de sa part et surtout à la voir au moins dans une scène d'action. Bref, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi ça m'a ruiné mon moral. D'autant que j'aurai aimé une petite scène où tous les Avengers saluent la mémoire de Stark et Romanoff (plutôt que juste la mémoire de Stark...). Enfin bon, je croise les doigts pour que le temps passe vite jusqu'à la sortie de son film.  
**

**Luciole : Merci pour tes deux reviews. J'ai bien fait de le reposter sur ce recueil dans ce cas et je te l'accorde, Tony qui arrête Natasha ça peut paraitre bizarre. Moi-même en l'écrivant je me suis demandée comment rester crédible lol **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec l'os et vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

.

.

_**Et si… Natasha avait sombré dans la violence après l'attaque de Wanda ? Part 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Leur infiltration s'était soldée par un échec cuisant.

Non seulement, les Avengers n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Mais en plus, ils avaient été attaqués par deux gamins aux pouvoirs dévastateurs. Génétiquement modifiés, ils avaient réussi à les mettre chaos, là où beaucoup avait échoué avant eux.

Si Pietro les avait déstabilisés, celle du nom de Wanda avait réussi à neutraliser une partie de l'équipe, les rendant mentalement incapable du moindre combat pendant plusieurs minutes. Et il était hors de question pour Steve que cela continue avec ceux encore en état de se battre correctement.

« Thor, va rejoindre Banner, » ordonna-t-il en se baissant pour éviter le tir d'un homme armé. « Il ne faut pas que cette fille l'atteigne. Si elle réussit à jouer avec son subconscient, Bruce n'aura plus le contrôle du Hulk. »

Il jeta son bouclier sur un autre garde et ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol tandis que Thor acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête. Légèrement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de voir, le mieux était qu'il sorte dehors et laisse agir le Capitaine America qui lui avait repris la totalité de son esprit.

« Clint, Natasha, où êtes-vous ? » Parla ce dernier à travers son oreillette de communication.

La réponse fusa presque aussitôt.

« Dans les sous-sols, » répondit l'archer. « J'ai trouvé Natasha. Elle a été touchée et c'est assez mauvais. Consciente mais son esprit semble totalement ailleurs. Je ne peux pas la porter pour la mettre en sécurité, nous sommes encerclés par une quinzaine de gars armés. »

L'appel à l'aide ne pouvait être plus clair. Sa voix était essoufflée et à ce stade, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps si d'autres gardes venaient en renfort pour tenter de les anéantir.

« Essaie de les garder à distance et de faire revenir Natasha dans le monde réel, j'arrive, » l'avertit Steve en se précipitant vers les escaliers les plus proches.

Barton marmonna un vague _compris _qui se perdit dans ce que Steve supposa être un tir de flèche.

Il accéléra alors l'allure, ne tardant pas à tomber sur les premiers ennemis qu'il assomma un par un avec une efficacité exemplaire. Savoir Natasha blessée le rendait inquiet et terriblement nerveux. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu à terre. Et pour que Barton avoue ses faiblesses sans un accord verbal de sa part, c'était que la situation devait être particulièrement préoccupante.

Quoiqu'il en soit, son inquiétude se décupla en force quand il atteint enfin l'endroit où les deux assassins se cachaient et qu'il croisa le regard vide de toute émotion de la jeune femme. Arc à la main, Clint se tenait de manière protectrice devant elle et tirait à intervalle régulier pour empêcher les mercenaires de les approcher plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Visiblement, il avait réussi à les contenir mais son stock s'amenuisait dangereusement.

L'estomac noué, le soldat se lança avec colère dans la bataille et l'aida à se débarrasser rapidement des gardes restants avant de se concentrer sur la rousse.

« Natasha, est-ce que tu m'entends, » passa-t-il une main devant ses yeux, espérant capter son attention.

Adossée à un mur, les paupières de cette dernière ne clignèrent pas. Tout comme le reste de son corps qui resta parfaitement immobile.

« Ça ne sert à rien, » le prévint Barton en rangeant sa dernière flèche. « J'ai déjà essayé et rien de ce que j'ai entrepris ne l'a fait réagir. »

Autrement dit, connaissant l'archer, il avait déjà tout tenté pour essayer de faire revenir sa partenaire dans le présent.

« Il faut la ramener au quinjet, » exigea Steve en passant ses bras derrière ses genoux et ses épaules pour la porter. « Jarvis pourra peut-être nous expliquer ce qui lui arrive. »

Du moins, il l'espérait ardemment.

« Non il faut la garder ici, » le contredit précipitamment Clint en l'arrêtant dans son geste.

D'un air soucieux, l'agent examina une nouvelle fois le regard vitreux de sa partenaire.

« Le contrôle mental qu'à utiliser cette fille a été trop puissant, » expliqua-t-il devant l'attitude hébétée de Steve face à ce soudain refus. « Son cerveau n'a pas su l'assimiler correctement. »

Il ne le comprenait toujours pas.

« Tu peux être plus précis ? » Le questionna-t-il.

Clint émit une légère grimace.

« Ça risque de pas mal bouger quand elle sortira de sa torpeur. Nous ferions mieux de l'attacher si nous ne voulons pas qu'elle tente de nous tuer, » déroula-t-il une partie du câble dissimulée dans la combinaison de la jeune femme.

Hawkeye ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de léthargie que deux fois si on comptait ce moment et c'était deux fois de trop. Il détestait la voir dans cet état. Il savait ce qui les attendait et les retombées que cela aurait. Notamment sur l'état psychologique de sa partenaire une fois les choses revenues à la normale.

« ...nt. »

Actuellement, il n'y avait cependant rien à faire pour éviter l'inévitable. Son seul moyen était de l'immobiliser le plus vite possible et de la rassurer quand elle serait en mesure de l'entendre. Et surtout de l'écouter.

« Clint ! » Le sortit Steve de sa stupeur après un deuxième essai. « Une idée de ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse pour l'aider ? »

« L'assommer, » articula-t-il alors péniblement.

Il n'était pas pour mais il ne voyait que ça. Même les mains liées, elle resterait un problème.

Bien évidemment, il était certain que cette alternative poserait des difficultés à Monsieur Moral-en-toute-circonstance.

« Il n'est pas question que j'assomme Natasha, » contesta aussitôt le blond. « Trouve autre chose, » le regarda-t-il passer le câble autour de ses poignets.

« Si elle se _réveille_ et qu'elle attaque, c'est elle qui risque de le faire. Voire pire, » précisa-t-il.

« Ça reste Natasha. »

Il vérifia le serrage du câble tout en secouant vivement la tête.

« Non. Natasha a été conditionnée pour tuer. Quand elle reprendra _conscience_, la bonne Natasha n'aura plus le contrôle sur la mauvaise, Natalia. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'elle va faire un carnage de tout ce qui sera sur son chemin. »

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a deux Natasha ? » Arqua-t-il un sourcil.

Barton acquiesça.

« Son cerveau a deux versions. Celle sans éthique morale et celle que nous connaissons. Un peu comme Banner et Hulk… en plus réfléchie et mortelle. »

Et connaissant ses compétences générales et en combat, Steve pouvait aisément l'imaginer.

Cependant, et malgré l'explication terrifiante que l'archer venait de lui fournir, l'idée lui paraissait toujours totalement absurde. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Il n'y a pas un autre mo… ? »

« Un problème les gars ? » Les interrompit Stark en arrivant à leurs côtés et en fixant les mains de la russe à travers son masque.

« Wanda a manipulé l'esprit de Natasha et Barton pense que ce serait trop dangereux de la ramener au quinjet, » lui apprit rapidement le capitaine.

Bien que surpris, le milliardaire ne demanda néanmoins aucune autre précision. Les deux hommes ne le savaient pas encore mais il y avait plus urgent.

« Merveilleux. Il nous faudra pourtant résoudre ce petit souci plus tard. Des bombes ont été posées partout dans le bâtiment. Tout va exploser. »

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de cette phrase.

« Qui les a posées ? »

« Pas moi si c'est ça que vous demandez Captain, » affirma Tony.

Au silence qui s'en suivit, la question était bien la bonne.

« Barton tu connais Natasha depuis plus longtemps que nous. Le choix t'appartient, » se tourna Steve vers lui.

Un souffle roc s'échappa de ses lèvres. Personne de l'équipe ne s'imaginait réellement de quoi elle était capable.

« Si nous la ramenons au quinjet, nous exposons tout le monde à une mort certaine, » les avertit-il. « Il faut la mettre dans un endroit où elle ne pourra tuer personne. »

« L'exagération est un péché, » dit Tony avec nonchalance en s'avançant d'un pas assuré de la jeune femme. « Donnez-là-moi, l'armure la maitrisera. »

« Je n'exagère pas Stark. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre. »

« Et alors ? » Voulut savoir Steve.

Observant les bras mécaniques du Iron Man s'emparer de sa meilleure amie, l'archer se remémora douloureusement l'évènement.

« Elle a tué une trentaine d'agents avant de faire griller tous les réseaux informatiques des locaux du Shield, » confia-t-il.

« Mais vous avez réussi à l'arrêter, » dédramatisa Tony en la plaquant contre lui. « Maintenant il faut sort… »

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing violent vint le percuter sous le menton, le forçant à relâcher légèrement sa prise. Au même moment, une détonation résonna au loin et les murs se mirent à trembler dans un bruit assourdissant.

Le temps leur était désormais compté.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Bon, désolée pour ce cliff, mais cet OS était trop long pour que je le publie en entier. D'autant que je trouve qu'il se divise en deux parties bien distinctes. Des spéculations sur l'issue du combat ? Des idées de comment nos héros vont se sortir de cette situation ? Je vous écoute. **

**Un avis sur le film Endgame et sur ce que j'ai dit plus haut en intro ? Je suis toute ouïe également xD**

**Concernant les prochaines publications, Budapest, Haute sécurité et Dr. Banner à la rescousse devraient bientôt voir leur chapitre arriver. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

**Tanutwo.**


End file.
